<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by Rotehexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244312">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotehexe/pseuds/Rotehexe'>Rotehexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotehexe/pseuds/Rotehexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving away from England, Hermione finds herself the center of the vampires and the wolves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Jasper Hale, Hermione Granger/Sam Uley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secrets are something that everyone has, even Hermione Granger. But secrets also sometimes were known to make a very bad entrance. <br/>Months after the war happened, a secret Hermione had been hiding finally came out. One night she was watching Teddy for Remus, and the next morning she had a complete breakdown when Remus came in and saw her. He wasn’t in the best of states, having just gone through a full moon but what he saw broke his heart. </p><p>“Mia…” He said and approached her gently. </p><p>“I….. Remus… I..” Mia broke and just ran to him and held him close. </p><p>“What's wrong?” He asked. </p><p>“Tonks…. Teddy won’t have his mom…. Harry didn’t have his parents… and it's not… I should be grateful for what I had… but I lost my parents too” she said through broken cries. </p><p>And that is what started the ball rolling for Hermione to become a Granger-Lupin. </p><p>-</p><p>Months went by, but the wizarding world was getting almost too hard to live in. Hermione was always in the limelight and she hated every minute. Ronald was in the limelight as well for his escapades… She was glad she dodged that broom or bullet depending on what termanology she felt like using at the moment. </p><p>Another one of those Secrets came spilling out but this time the roles were reversed. </p><p>“What’s wrong Papa?” Hermione asked as she came and sat next to him at the table. </p><p>“I received a letter from my cousin in Washington. I sent him one a bit back, asking if there were any houses for sale out there. Small town, away from all this spotlight that is driving us mad. You can say no, and we can stay here Mia…” Remus quickly added. </p><p>“Papa, I'm of age, if I wanted to I could leave without you, but I want to move with you…. I’m over all of this, Harry and Ginny finally restored Potter Manor and are hiding out, Molly isn’t happy with me for rejecting Ron, so it’s just us and Teddy against the world. And honestly he needs to be raised away from the damn spotlight.” She said and smiled. </p><p>And that is how Hermione found herself moving to Forks Washington. </p><p>Granted the move took no time at all it was the setup for the move that took the longest. They set up an international Floo, plus wards on the amazing two story four bedroom home they purchased, plus they set up a safe basement for Remus to do his transformations in. <br/>--</p><p>“Are you sure you want to attend Muggle school?” Remus asked for the millionth time it seemed. </p><p>“Papa, it’s just for a year, that way I am able to get a diploma and either I can go to Magical, or Muggle school or skip and start working. But I want options. I was thinking of doing it for years before the war happened, but then that changed it all… Now I will finish Senior year here, since I already have my NEWTS. And then decide. Besides it's a small town there really isn’t much for me to do. And you will be teaching Teddy when he is old enough.” she pointed out and smiled. </p><p>“Fine fine, just…. Be careful.” He said and kissed her forehead before he watched her walk out the door where a black pickup sat waiting for her. It wasn’t the newest on the market but it was a really good pickup they got for a good price. Not that they were poor anymore. </p><p>--</p><p>Hermione was dressed in a pair of kneehigh black boots, Form fitted Jeans, and a cream colored sweater, she had a black leather jacket that used to belong to Sirius with her but she didn’t need it as of yet. Forks wasn’t as cold as Scotland and it made her laugh inwardly how everyone seemed to be shivering. </p><p>Shaking her head as she pulled her hair back into a high pony, she grabbed her bag and jacket and headed to the office. She could hear everyone whispering, she may not have werewolf hearing but she had good enough hearing, because she did finish her change. And when she could her own wolf would come out to play. </p><p>She walked into the office and was greeted with a woman who gave her a schedule, map and instructions to have her teachers sign paperwork and return it. Of course Hermione was kind and sweet. Though the map was quick and easy to memorise, the school was maybe as big as the first floor of Hogwarts, Maybe. </p><p>“Hi, you must be new.” A voice sounded next to her. Her hand went to her wand that was disillusioned on her hip. But she soon calmed down. </p><p>“You startled me.” She said gently and smiled. </p><p>“Sorry.” the boy said. </p><p>“It's alright, and Yes I’m Hermione Lupin.” She introduced herself kindly. </p><p>“Eric Young… how about I show you around. “ He offered. </p><p>“I couldn’t really impose, I already memorised the map.” she explained. </p><p>“Oh well, if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch.” </p><p>“That's very kind, I may take you up on it, depending on how much work I have to catch up with.” </p><p>--</p><p>The day slowly continued on, she had her first class where she sat next to a large man, named Emmet Cullen. He reminded her very much of the weasley twins, minus the red hair of course. He had so much joy in him it was hard not to smile with him when he was trying to joke with her. </p><p>The next class was like a complete one eighty. She was next to a girl named Rosalie Hale, and if looks could kill she was sure she would have dropped dead a few times in that class alone. Though she didn’t let it bother her one bit, she was used to people like her, hell she grew up with far scarier beings. </p><p>The next class was fairly boring, no one really caught her eye, and then Lunch came. Making her way to a table in the corner she pulled out her notebook and book and began to do some of the work she needed to ‘catch’ up on, and she really didn’t feel like dealing with Eric at the moment. She could hear hushed voices talking about her and how she was loner, but stunning. But then the words changed when the door opened, she heard them talking about the cullens, and how amazing they are but weird they never talk to anyone else. So when she felt more then heard a presence next to her and the gossip pick up she knew one of them came over to her. </p><p>WHen she looked up she was shocked to see many more than one. “Mi, Sit with us.” Emmet said with his big puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “And why oh why would I do such a think Emmy?” She asked. If he insisted on using Me she said he would need an equal annoying nickname. A bell like laugh sounded and she looked over to a thin tiny girl with pixie like hair. “I’m Alice the little sister, that’s Rosalie…” </p><p>“Mmm We met.” Hermione said gently. </p><p>“Edward, and this is Jasper.” </p><p>As the introductions, Hermione nodded gently to each until she looked at Jasper and her world stopped for just a moment. Remus told her about his once ANimagus where able to mate like werewolves. Ultra rare, it's why no one really held out, but if you were lucky, then your entire world stopped. </p><p>She heard a Growl that seemed to wake her up and she glanced around and noticed the sound came from Rosalie. “May want to put a muzzle on it, you may get mistaken for a poodle.” She quipped. And it seemed that is all it took for most of the family to laugh and sit with her. But Jasper sat next to her and looked at her gently. The look of pain that usually graced his features was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“What makes her so special…”</p><p>“Her accent is cool though…”</p><p>“WHy are they around her…”</p><p>“Seems like you don't ever talk to others.” Hermione said and laughed a little. “You seem to be the talk of the school besides me.” </p><p>“People don’t like that we don’t trust many outside of the family.” Alice said with a small shrug. </p><p>“And yet you chose me?” </p><p>“You are fun Mi.” Emmet grinned. </p><p>“Does it help that I am different as well?” She asked looking at them all. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Rosalie snapped. </p><p>“Now, untwist your knickers, I swear, you think I'm about to put you to the Vultori or something.” She said and sighed. </p><p>Rose was about to lunge at the girl but Hermione just held up a finger. </p><p>“Ask your ‘father” who Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin are…. Talk to me tomorrow.” she said and gathered her things. “Have a great day.” she said and smiled before she headed out the door. But she knew she was being followed. </p><p>“I thought you may be the one who knew already.” She said. </p><p>“I do like to read ma’am” Jaspers Southern drawl came out. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you also know what I am..” she said and turned a corner to where they were more alone before she turned to him. </p><p>“Not fully, a witch yes, lacking the green skin of course. But you smell of fur, and very sweet to me. But I don’t want to eat you.” he said and grinned at her finally. </p><p>“Ah, you see vampires like you, don’t like most magical blood, so even if i cut myself you wouldn’t be tempted. As for the fur, I may show you one day…” she said and smiled gently ignoring the smell part. </p><p>“You are going to make me look it up or ask Carlisle aren't you.” </p><p>“You are old enough to know what I am to you Major Witlock.” she said and laughed a little. “But I also don’t want this to be forced on us… Rose already hates me.” she said and sighed. “I moved from England to get away from all the hell… not make it follow me.” she said leaning against the wall. </p><p>“I won’t let anyone hurt you Mia.” he said and leaned in gently. “May I?” he asked, unsure if he was allowed to even touch her. He never let himself touch a human unless it was to kill them. </p><p>“Of course.” she said and held his hand gently. He was a little firm and unsure but the feel was something he wasn’t sure he could ever get used to, the feel of warmth on his cold hard skin, the feel of her. </p><p>He knew she was his mate but honestly he wasn’t sure how to act about it. Alice told him his mate would be different then him one day, he prayed she wouldn’t be a human but honestly was Hermione fully human? That was a debate he was sure they would all be having one day, especially Rosealie since the volturi was already mentioned. And it did make him wonder how the hell Hermione knew about Volturi. Then again like Carlisle having a way into the ‘magical’ world he was sure that she had a way to learn about them. </p><p>The bell rang bringing them out of their little bubble, and with a reluctant sigh, they both knew they had to go to class. It clicked in his head that he was still holding her hand and he moved her hand up to the crook of his elbow. He looked at the paper that told her what she had next, and grinned. </p><p>“Well my lady, looks like I will get the pleasure of spending the rest of the day with you. We share the same afternoon schedule.” he said and grinned and began to lead her all the way to class. </p><p>She knew that she was the new student, and she knew that everyone looking in would say that how fast she was ‘moving’ with Jasper was wrong. But she wasn’t even moving that fast, her animal picked him, and his vampiric traits picked her, they were fated, as much as she didn’t like that word. But after a very long night with Remus talking about Tonks and how he hated that he made her wait, she vowed to never push her mate off and let fate do what it does. </p><p>She heard the whispers and she sighed. “We are now going to be the talk of the town it seems.” </p><p>“Nothing I am not used to ma’am, at least this time I will have a beautiful woman on my arm.” He teased and held the door open for her before following her in. The teacher let her sit with Jasper the rest of class and she was glad, she knew English history, and magical history but American history was lacking for her. So she was happy to lean on someone who lived through a lot of it. She could say it was like Binns class but not so boring, or dull. </p><p>The rest of the day continued like that, and she was glad for it. Soon as school was over however, she didn’t want the day to end. It was almost like he was reading her mind.</p><p>“I don’t want this day to end..” He said gently leaning against her truck. </p><p>“Well you could come meet my dad if you want.” she offered gently. </p><p>“And then you can come meet mine tomorrow?” he asked. </p><p>And that is how the parent meetings happened.</p><p>Remus came out of the house wand drawn ready to battle until he saw Hermione holding the hand of a boy. </p><p>“Papa, wand away… This is Jasper… My mate.” she said gently and bit her lip. A habit she picked up when she was nervous about something or stressed. </p><p>“Remus Lupin.” He said and held out his hand. Jasper was a little wary but with a nudge from Hermione he took his gently and shook. “Jasper Hale…. I mean Whitlock.” he said and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“You’d think being alive for a long time you wouldn’t be nervous to meet a father.” Remus teased a little. </p><p>“How….” But Jasper just shook his head. </p><p>“We learned what we had to before we moved here, Vampire coven, and shapeshifters around here as well.” Remus said and led the pair inside.</p><p>The day went on Jasper met everyone and the talk happened. But Remus was actually happy that she didn’t mate with a human. Nothing was wrong with it, just it made life harder, and a lot of half and half marriages don't last forever, because the green eyed jealousy monster usually played a part. </p><p>Days turned to weeks, and then a few months went by when they got word that Charlies daughter was coming to live with him. Hermione was civil with the girl, and honestly she caught the attention of Edward, and that was interesting. The moment Hermione found out about the blood singer thing she brewed a potion and slipped it into a drink of Bella’s to dull the smell of her blood. Which everyone was more than grateful for. </p><p>But now it was time for baseball. Hermione laughed as Jasper ran with her on his back and shook her head. “I will have to apparate with you one day, see how you like it.” she teased. </p><p>But then she rolled her eyes when Edward brought Bella. She didn’t approve of the match, mainly because Bella was a simpering idiot, and reminded her way too much of Lavender Brown, well before the war. </p><p>Hermione stood next to Esme who was like a second mum to her already. And began talking about something when Bella came over and rude as ever interrupted </p><p>Jasper came over and kissed Hermione on her neck gently, showing off his control and also getting Hormone to think of him and not how rude her own cousin was. “We don’t choose our mates..” he whispered. </p><p>She raised a brow at him, since Bella wasn’t Edwards' mate, but his dinner. </p><p>“Go play and win. Papa said I have to go play nice with the wolves later, and I know you don’t like it.” she said. </p><p>Hermione had to say her man looked dashing in baseball pants, and she wondered if she could ever get him to dress in a military uniform for her. </p><p>But the game was cut short when Alice froze. Hermione had permission from months prior to look in Alice’s mind when she was like this and what she saw was not good. </p><p>“I’m taking her.” Hermione said.</p><p>“No time.” Carlisle said, not knowing about apparition.</p><p>“Watch me.” Hermione said and grabbed Bella tight and spun on her heel to the cullens house. </p><p>She moved quickly and grabbed a hoody of Edwards. “Put it on.” she said gently as she moved to Jasper's room and did the same. </p><p>It was a precaution that she didn’t know that needed to be taken but she wasn’t taking the chance. </p><p>With a soft sigh, she sat on the couch and leaned back. Bella was pacing and it was driving her mad. </p><p>Jasper was first inside shockingly, since he wasn’t the fastest. But he moved and pulled Hermione to him. “That was amazing.” he said. “They didn’t know the difference.” </p><p>“Where is Edward.” Bella whined and Hermione buried her head into Jaspers chest mumbling how much she wanted to tape the girls mouth shut. </p><p>“I’m here.” Edward said from the balcony doors and moved over to Bella. “I read their minds they didn’t smell either of you, so thank god for that. Alice is watching but for now, we are safe.”</p><p>---</p><p>After hours of reassurance Hermione went to the bonfire with her Papa and Teddy. Who was cooing at everything. Hermione dressed him warm with a knit cap to hide his hair. </p><p>Stepping food on the beach she rolled her eyes and saw Bella there as well, saddled up with Jacob Black, and honestly Hermione wasn’t surprised. The girl wanted both men but would pick immortality over everything. </p><p>As she sat with Papa, the elders began to tell the story. Hermione looked around at everyone for a while. But once the legends ended, and Remus smiled at a few elders he knew they were finally introduced to some of the pack. </p><p>“No…” Hermione whispered as her eyes locked on the Alpha’s, and the world stopped again. Her heart raced, and she knew… she found her mate… again. </p><p>“Mia” Remus said and looked at his daughter with worry. </p><p>“I thought we could only have one.” She mumbled. </p><p>“You're powerful, you can have up to five.” Remus explained knowing what she meant now. </p><p>“Even mortal enemies?” She felt tears in her eyes and she grabbed Teddy and turned walking away. </p><p>She was happy with Jasper, more than happy, but now it was all for nothing. She just mated with a damn wolf, and they hate each other. </p><p>Sam walked up next to her and looked at her gently. “Are you alright?” He asked gently, trying to catch her eye. </p><p>“Not really…. I’m sure your elders told you about Papa and I….. They were not told I am an animagus, or shapeshifter as well, wolf.” she laughed at the irony of it. “I like wolves who can find a mate…. And I did…. And I just did again.” she said and sighed.”According to Papa in our world with how powerful I am I can have up to five, and its torture… because I was happy but now I won’t be able to be… because you’ll want to kill my mate and he you, and that will kill me.” she said and sighed a little. </p><p>“I need to go.” She said finally not able to take the quiet anymore. WAlking to the woods a soft POP could be heard as she disapperated home. </p><p>She had two mates…. Two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Free week for TDM Nopk and Slug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>